So Lufpuo, So Raynd, So Mujan
by The Al Bhed Princess
Summary: AU GxR. Rikku, the sheriff's daughter, has been kidnapped by Muhamo, a dangerous outlaw. It's up to Gippal, the best cowboy in town, to save her! Will he succeed? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

A.N.: Hello and welcome to BBYL's newest ficcie XD I know I should finish my other ones and simply wait until then to even think about posting this one, but I started brainstorming and just couldn't keep myself from starting it This one's an AU Gippal and Rikku ficcie that IS NOT like the rest of them….meaning that it isn't the typical "Rikku needs to go on her adventure, she gets together with Gippal, they beat up a bad guy that's out to get the Al Bhed race because he's a radical hater of the Al Bhed, they hook up, etc…" Instead, this is a unique ficcie that takes place in…that's right, the Western Age! Where cowboys and outlaws duke it out and saloon fights are common! Hope you guys enjoy as much as I do!

"So Lufpuo, So Raynd, So Mujan"

By: The Al Bhed Princess (formerly known as Bulma BriefsYue Lover)

Prologue

It was a normal dry and sunny day in the town of Spira, a day in which nothing unusual or out of the ordinary was expected to happen. Housewives were rearing children, hanging laundry in the sun to dry, cooking, and other normal every-day jobs while the husbands either went off to the pub or, in the case of a certain sheriff, sat in their office. Children ran around in the streets, laughing as they played games such as hide-and-go-seek and tag, occasionally falling down and getting dirt all over their clothing…but that wasn't unusual. What was unusual, however, was one child who sat off to the side all by himself. His head hung low, he tried not to make eye contact with anyone out of fear of being made fun of for his…disability. All of the other children feared him, except for one brave girl…

"Hey Gippal! Dontcha wanna play with me today?" A young girl of about eight years old asked, her green, swirly eyes shining with innocence. She gently tugged on one of her blonde pigtails as she chewed on her bottom lip, waiting for the boy to talk to her. He looked up slowly, revealing a boyish tan face with an eye patch covering his right eye. His single green eye glanced at her face, which was now smudged with dirt.

"Dontcha have your friends over there to play with, Princess? I'm sure having all of 'em laugh at you when you fall on your face is more fun than just me laughing at you," he replied with a grin. Rikku stomped her feet on the dirt road as she made a sound of annoyance.

"Don't call me that Gippal! You know I hate it!" She replied, her nose scrunching up in a cute way. Everyone in Spira called her Princess, simply because she was the daughter of Cid, the town's sheriff. She was constantly being given presents, even if it wasn't her birthday. Because of this, many of the other kids her age were jealous and pretended to be her friend so they could get the best presents. Gippal, of course, knew this and tried to tell her several times, but she just wouldn't listen. She'd just glare at him and tell him he was just jealous because he didn't always have all of her attention. He would just grin and call her Princess, while hurting on the inside. He wasn't sure why, but he really DID wish he had all of her attention. As for why he felt that way…he didn't know, but he'd find out in a few years. Gippal laughed and gently tapped her nose.

"Aww Princess, you know you love that nickname," he said with a wink. He ran away from the now enraged Rikku with a laugh, the sun shining brightly down on them as they played.

That night, Gippal shifted on his bed and looked down at his friend Tidus, who slept on the floor next to him.

"So Tidus…I've been thinking," Gippal said, grinning down at his blonde-haired friend. Tidus looked up at him from his mattress on the floor.

"'Bout what, Gippal? …Or who, rather," he said laughingly, bracing himself for the punch to the shoulder he always got. However, this time, none came and he looked puzzlingly up at Gippal who had a far away look in his eye. "Uh…Gippal? Gil for your thoughts?" he said, gently tapping Gippal on the head with his finger. Gippal shook his head and looked down at Tidus.

"Uh…no, never mind," he replied quietly, turning so he faced the other side of the room. Tidus blinked, wondering what was on his friend's mind, before yawning and stretching.

"Whelp, I'll talk to ya tomorrow then Gip," he said, closing his eyes as he quickly fell to sleep. However, Gippal didn't hear him, as the far away look once again returned to his eye as he thought about a certain sheriff's daughter. His eye soon closed as he slowly submitted to sleep's beckoning embrace.

"Rikku…I have something to tell you," A girl with brown hair that was in a bob cut said, her bi-colored eyes shining with excitement. Rikku looked at her cousin with a confused look.

"Really? What would that be, Yunie?" She asked, curious to know what could possibly be different from every-day happenings. Yuna smiled as she began.

"Well…you remember Tidus? Well….I kinda have a crush on him," Yuna said with a giggle, her cheeks turning pink from her blush. Rikku squealed excitedly, hugging her cousin tightly.

"Yunie, that is so cute! Oh my gosh, I can't wait until you two get married!" She exclaimed, immediately gushing out wedding ideas. Yuna laughed softly before clamping a hand around Rikku's mouth.

"No, silly, we're too young to get married! I mean, I'm only nine years old! I have lotsa things to do before then!" She exclaimed with a giggle. Rikku nodded and stood up suddenly, walking over to her window. She gazed up at the moon, which hung big and bright in the night sky, a small sigh escaping her lips. Yuna watched her with a confused expression. "Are you…okay, Rikku?" She asked, slowly getting up and placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder. Rikku jolted from her thoughts and turned to smile reassuringly.

"Yep, everything's just fine, Yunie!" She said with her usual cheery expression. Yuna smiled and nodded, turning around to lie down on her mattress, which was on the floor next to Rikku's bed.

"That's good…I was gettin' kinda worried there when you were staring off into space like that," Yuna replied, snuggling under the covers. Rikku smiled before climbing into her bed, also snuggling under her covers. They both quickly fell asleep, the moon shining brightly on their faces.

Gippal yawned and stretched, slowly getting out of his bed. Tidus snored quite noisily next to him on his mattress, a bit of drool dripping out of one side of his mouth. Gippal made a disgusted face before grabbing a clean shirt and a clean pair of jeans out of his dresser, and then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He turned the water on until it was just warm enough that he could stand it and got in after fully unclothing.

Once Gippal got out, Tidus was STILL asleep. Gippal shook his head slowly, surprised anyone could be that lazy. He walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen where his parents sat in deep discussion.

"Pid Luinyka, oui lyh'd mad bancuhym cdnikkmac ahtyhkan drec vysemo! Fryd ev dryd syh fana du ehzina uin cuh, un dra Bnehlacc ajah! Oui lyh'd mad dryd rybbah!"1 His mother, a lovely looking woman with blonde hair that reached her mid back and sparkling green eyes, exclaimed in the Al Bhed language. Gippal, his parents, and Rikku and her father and brother were the only Al Bhed in the village, so the only chance Gippal ever had to use his native language was when speaking with any of them. His father, a gruff-looking man who also had the traditional blonde hair and green eyes, bowed his head. He was gripping the table tightly with his gloved hands, a sign of distress.

"Yhkam, oui tuh'd ghuf ruf rynt drec ec vun sa...Ra ec cibbucat du vummuf eh so vuudcdabc yc y lufpuo yht ed ec hud so vyimd dryd dryd...pycdynt ryc y cittah ehdanacd eh Gippal's lybypemedeac,"2 he replied quietly, getting up out of his chair and walking out the front door, his heavy boots making loud stomping noises as he did so. Gippal's mother sighed, her head bowed low. Gippal quietly walked up to his mother.

"Sudran...fryd ec cu pyt dryd ed ryc vydran ihayco? Fru fyc ed dryd cyf sa dnyehehk yht fro tuac ra ryja emm femm ykyehcd vydran?"3 he asked. He noticed his mother was on the verge of tears as she stood and hugged him.

"Gippal…it'll be okay, I promise," she whispered, gently stroking his hair. He sighed softly, knowing that he'd probably never find out what was so bad. Tidus' footsteps approaching caused them to go about their separate ways as Gippal sat at the table and his mother cooked some breakfast for the two boys. Tidus sat in a seat and yawned rather loudly.

"Mornin' Gippal," he said in a drowsy tone. Gippal simply nodded as he drank the milk his mother placed in front of him. His father walked back into the house and gave Gippal a small smile before grabbing his axe and heading back outside. Soon, the sound of logs being split rung through the air and Gippal figured his father was cutting logs for the winter nights that lay ahead. Gippal's mother set a plate down in front of him and he grabbed a fork and slowly ate, looking up to watch with an amused expression as Tidus gobbled his food down like there was no tomorrow. Within seconds, Tidus' plate was completely devoid of all food as he sat back and let out a rather loud belch. Gippal just laughed and continued to eat slowly, thinking about what he had overheard between his parents just minutes before. He suddenly felt a sense of dread but had no idea why.

Well, there's the prologue! It's short, I know, but there's more to come so no fears!

Translations:

1: "But Luinyka, you can't let personal struggles endanger this family! What if that man were to injure our son or the Princess even! You can't let that happen!"

2: "Angel, you don't know how hard this is for me...He is supposed to follow in my footsteps as a cowboy and it is not my fault that that...bastard has a sudden interest in Gippal's capabilities."

3: "Mother...what is so bad that it has father uneasy? Who was it that saw me training and why does he have ill will against father?"


	2. Chapter 1: Trouble

"So Lufpuo, So Raynd, So Mujan" 4

By: The Al Bhed Princess (formerly: BBYL)

Chapter 1: Trouble

"Gippal, do ya wanna play today?" Rikku asked as she ran up to her best friend. Gippal simply looked at her and sighed in a depressed way before shaking his head no.

"Not today Rikku…I'm havin' a rough day and I need to think," he replied, not even having the heart to call her by his nickname for her. Rikku's usually cheerful face slowly dropped, a look of sadness crossing her features. She nodded and started to walk away. However, she stopped in mid stride and turned back to face him.

"Oui ghuf...oui lyh ymfyoc lusa du sa ev oui ryja y bnupmas...E sekrd hud pa uv silr ramb pid E'mm dno...dryd'c fryd vneahtc yna vun," 5 Rikku said quiet enough that only he could hear her. He looked up at her, a smile slowly bringing itself to his lips.

"Megafeca vun oui...Bnehlacc," 6 he replied. Rikku simply stuck her tongue out at him before running off to talk to Yuna. Gippal grinned gently as he watched her run, her light blue dress bouncing as she ran. He got up and went off to find somewhere where he could be alone, a small smile on his previously gloomy face.

Rikku ran up to Yuna, who was talking to Tidus, and heard her laughing as Tidus told her a story of some sort. However, upon seeing her worried face, Yuna turned her full attention to her cousin.

"Rikku, is something wrong? You seem worried," she inquired, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rikku sighed and pouted a little.

"Gippal seemed…sad when I tried to talk to him…I dunno why, but that made me sad too for some reason," she said quietly and Tidus nodded.

"Yeah, he seemed kinda distant this morning when we were eating breakfast. I heard him talking to his mom in Al Bhed so it must be important," he said, Rikku's eyebrows furrowing in deep concern upon hearing this. She immediately ran off to find Gippal and Yuna watched her, turning to Tidus.

"What do you think is wrong, Tidus? I mean, it must be something bad if they were talking in Al Bhed, right?" She asked, biting her bottom lip in thought. Tidus shrugged.

"Beats me…I don't know any of the Al Bhed language so asking me to translate is outta the question." Yuna nodded slowly before turning to face him again.

"So, what were you saying?" She asked with a smile. Tidus smiled before continuing his story.

"Gippal! Fyed vun sa! E fyhd du ghuf fryd'c kuehk uh yht E fyhd du ghuf huf! 'Cbaleymmo ev ed luhlanhc sa!"6 Rikku called, running after Gippal as quickly as her eight year old body would let her. Gippal continued walking, not even looking back at her. With a noise of frustration she ran even faster, eventually making it to his side. She walked in front of him and stood with her arms stretched out to the sides, blocking his path. He stopped and looked at her with an annoyed look.

"Move. NOW." He growled, waiting for her to move out of his way. However, she continued to stand there with a determined look in her eyes. He sighed and sat down on the ground, motioning for her to do the same. She sat down as well, looking around to see that they were in the pasture area, away from everyone else. The grass was soft and fresh beneath her, acting like a pillow for her to sit on. Gippal didn't meet her stare as he began to tell his story.

"A couple of days ago when my father was helping me to train to become a cowboy like he is, I kinda showed him how strong I am…stronger than he is. He was shocked and told me that some day, when I'm older, I'll be so good at it that I'll outdo him. Naturally I was excited about that, but then that bad outlaw guy was watching us. When my father went off to get some wood for our camp, Tisso7 the famous outlaw showed up. He was talking to me about how he was gonna come and take me away in a few days and give me some training on how to be an even better cowboy, better than what my father is. I told him I didn't wanna, but he said he was gonna come and get me anyway. Then he ran off laughing and my father came back, asking why I looked so mad. So I told him about what Tisso told me and he said that he would make sure nothing would happen to me…But Rikku…I'm afraid something WILL happen," he said, feeling a little better for getting it off his chest. Rikku sat there for a while, registering everything he said and a frown appeared on her face. Without a word, she crawled over to Gippal and, to the surprise of both parties involved, wrapped her arms around him. He just sat there, eye wide with surprise, before wrapping his arms around her in return. They sat there for a while, holding each other for comfort, forgetting for those few minutes that girls and boys are supposed to have cooties. Then, they slowly pulled away from each other, both blushing shyly.

"Um…wanna come over to my house? Brother's been wanting to hang out with you," she said with a nervous tone, still blushing, Gippal nodded and they got up and walked to Rikku's house, still blushing at what had just happened. However, once they reached the front door and Brother came rushing out to greet them with loud excited noises, the blushes were quickly replaced with looks of annoyance.

"Gippal! Ed'c paah cu muhk! Fro tuh'd oui lusa ujan yht ryhk uid yhosuna, rir! Raynehk Rikku's cahcamacc pyppma ymm tyo kadc bnaddo tynh yhhuoehk yvdan y frema yht ed'c ymfyoc hela du ryja oui ynuiht du cryna dra dundina fedr nydran dryh du civvan ymuha."8 Gippal laughed and Rikku simply fumed. Suddenly she was squawking at Brother in Al Bhed, describing violently how she'd like to pulverize him.

"Cid, fa ryja y bnupmas." Cid, Spira's sheriff and leader, didn't even have to look up to know who was talking to him. He continued to write as he spoke.

"Waddya want, Luinyka? Can'tcha see I'm busy? And why in blazes are ya talkin' in Al Bhed!" he growled. Gippal's father hung his head.

"I apologize for bothering you Cid, but this is drastic," he replied, his eyebrows furrowed. He held his cowboy hat to his chest with one hand as he looked upon Cid intently. Finally, Cid gave in and looked up, turning his full attention on the man in front of him.

"Ymnekrd, cbayg ib. Syga ed xielg druikr eh lyca Rikku taletac du cruf ib un cusadreh'." 10 Luinyka nodded as he took a seat across from Cid. The wind whistled outside as he explained what had transpired while he was training Gippal. Cid nodded as he took in the information, his brow furrowing once he was finished.

"We sure have a problem on our hands….but don'tcha worry, Luinyka. We'll have men out on patrol tonight to assure nothing happens to your son or my baby girl. In the mean time, I want you to get some rest and try not to stress." Luinyka nodded and walked out the door, looking up to the sky.

'Something bad is going to happen…I can feel it,' he thought, a sigh escaping his lips as he walked home to be with his wife.

That night, Gippal walked over to Rikku's house and knocked on the door, an overnight bag in his hands. Cid opened the door and gave Gippal one of his whole-hearted smiles that split his face as he bellowed out a laugh.

"Well now if it ain't Gippal! Boy, it's been so long since ya been over here! Come on in and set yerself up in Brother's room!" Gippal nodded and walked into the door once Cid had moved out of the way, noticing that Brother was teasing Rikku relentlessly.

"DADDY! BROTHER'S THREATENING TO CUT MY HAIR AGAIN!" Rikku wailed, tears streaming down her face as Brother hovered over her with scissors in his hands, laughing maniacally. Gippal shook his head with a small smile, walking over to Brother's room to put his stuff down. He suddenly heard Rikku skip into the room behind him.

"Hi there Gippal! I heard you're stayin' the night!" She said with a small giggle. Gippal smirked.

"Why I guess I am, Princess. Now if you'll 'scuse me, Brother and I have some…guy stuff to do. No girls allowed," he said as he brushed past her. Rikku pouted and looked down at her little rag doll that had two blonde braids coming out of either side of its head and a cute little yellow dress with blue flowers on it. Rikku made a face at it.

"You're the reason why Gippal won't play with me! It's 'cause of you that he thinks I only know how to do girl stuff! Well you know what, Tumm 11? I'm done doin' girly stuff! I wanna do stuff that's actually fun! Like…umm…like buildin' stuff! And shootin' stuff! Yeah, that!" she said, throwing her doll to the floor before skipping out of the room to find Brother and Gippal.

That night, Cid walked to Brother's room and looked in. He saw Gippal fast asleep on the mattress next to Brother's bed and he closed the door quietly. Next, he checked Rikku's room. He walked over to the bed and smiled tenderly as he watched his only daughter sleep, an angelic look upon her young face. She sighed before snuggling deeper into the covers. Cid laughed quietly before kissing her on the forehead.

"Someday Rikku, you ain't gonna be so little anymore and you're gonna go off and marry some guy. I jest hope that guy takes good care of you 'cause if he don't…I'll make sure he don't live to talk about you," he promised, lightly brushing his calloused fingers over her cheek. A small smile found its way on her face and he smiled at her once more before closing her door gently. He then strapped his pistols to his belt, put on his hat and badge, and headed out the front door quietly as to not alert the children inside. Several men were already out and about, making sure nothing was afoot. Cid walked around, nodding to each individual man as he passed them. However, what he didn't notice was the shadow that quietly crept to the back door of Luinyka's house and opened the door.

Tisso cautiously stepped inside, looking around before spotting a bedroom. Knowing it was Gippal's room, he opened the door only to find the bed was empty and neatly made, the sheets cleanly pressed. He let out a low growl.

"It figures that he'd go hidin' his kid like that…dammit, now I gotta hurry up an' get outta here 'fore I'm caught…oh well, might as well kill 'im and his perty wife while I'm here," he said with a menacing grin. He slowly opened the other bedroom door and grinned, his gold teeth flashing in the moonlight.

"Gotcha right where I wantcha," he whispered. Slowly, he pulled out his pistol.

Cid jumped as he heard two shots fired in the still night.

"DAMMIT ALL! MEN, TO LUINKYA'S HOUSE NOW! MOVE IT!" He cried, fear gripping at his gut with its icy fingers. He slowly sunk to the ground, already knowing what had transpired before being told anything. Tisso had struck. Luinkya and Yhkam were dead. Hot tears coursed angrily down his face as he pounded the ground repeatedly with his fists.

"DAMMIT ALL!" He roared. Just then, another shot was fired and Cid jumped in alarm, cursing himself for just sitting there while his men were in danger. He ran inside, hearing more shots being fired inside the house. He heard people start coming out of their houses and he yelled for them to stay inside under order of the sheriff before running into the house, his pistols drawn.

"TISSO, STOP RIGHT THERE YA BASTARD!" Cid screamed, shooting at the outlaw several times in the chest and the abdomen. Tisso fell to the floor, blood pouring out of the gunshot wounds on his body. Cid put both pistols back in their holsters before scanning the room. Two of his men were on the ground, bleeding profusely… and there on the bed….

"No….Luinkya….Yhkam……" Cid mumbled, looking his best friend and his wife over, tears leaking out of his eyes once more. Immediately, Cid's other men ran into the house, pistols drawn and ready to charge. Once they spotted Spira's most wanted outlaw on the floor bleeding, they lowered their weapons and began to carry the bodies off to the town doctor where they'd try to save them the best they could.

"Cid…are they…?" Cid nodded, not even bothering to see who it was.

"'Fraid so, Rin…they're gone. Bastard shot 'em both through their hearts and suffocated 'em," he said angrily, spitting on Tisso's corpse. He then took one last mournful look at his best friend and his wife before turning his back.

"Rin…git them to the embalmer…we're gun' have a proper burial for 'em…'s the least I can do," he said, walking out the door. Rin looked at the bodies sadly before motioning for Cid's men to help him.

It rained the day of the funeral, almost as if the heavens mourned along with the town of Spira. Not one eye was dry as the Praetor performed the sending, the rain coming down even harder. Gippal was sitting silently at Cid's side, all of his tears shed already. When he had first found out, he had laughed and accused Cid of playing a joke. However, once Cid had begun to cry again, he had known it wasn't a joke. He had fallen to the floor, tears leaking from his good eye as he mumbled over and over that it couldn't be true, that his dad was the toughest guy in all of Spira and wouldn't just let that happen. After a while though, he had become sick and ran off to the bathroom. Rikku had been coming out of her bedroom at that moment because she had heard Gippal's heaving. She had run to the bathroom and kneeled at Gippal's side, rubbing his back gently as he emptied his stomach.

"'S okay…I know what you're feeling…my mommy died when I was six, 'member? Shh…I'm here for ya Gippy," she had whispered, running a washcloth under the faucet before gently wiping his mouth. She had then given him a small cup of water to rinse the bile from his mouth before she hugged him tightly. He rested his head on her shoulder as he cried…for his mother, for his father…and because he knew he wasn't alone.

"Gippy…are you okay?" Rikku asked him quietly, bringing him back to reality. He looked at her and quickly turned to look elsewhere.

"…I'm fine," he mumbled, brushing her hand off his shoulder. She frowned with worry and confusion before deciding it was best to leave him alone. Finally, the sending was complete as the bodies burst into pyreflies, gently caressing a surprised Gippal's face before flying away. The townspeople slowly walked back home after offering Gippal their best wishes. He simply nodded, not really registering anything or anyone. After everyone was gone except Cid, Rikku, and Brother, Gippal got up. Rikku started to go after him but Cid held her back. She looked up at him and he just shook his head.

"Jest let him go for now, sweetie. He needs his time alone, but he'll be back later," he said. Rikku nodded as she watched him walk away, his shoulders hunched as if the weight of the world rested on them.

Sorry if it seems a bit odd in some places. My boyfriend's on vacation in France and so I'm kinda in an off mood…he'll be gone for 4 weeks ;-; Thankfully though, the first week is almost over! WHEE! -celebrates- Anyway, please review! I promise the next chappie will be much better! -gives out happy cookies-

Translations:

4 My Cowboy, My Heart, My Lover

5 "You know...you can always come to me if you have a problem...I might not be of much help but I'll try...that's what friends are for."

6 "Likewise for you…Princess."

7 Dummy

8 "Gippal! It's been so long! Why don't you come over and hang out anymore, huh! Hearing Rikku's senseless babble all day gets pretty darn annoying after a while and it's always nice to have you around to share the torture with rather than to suffer alone."

9 "We have a problem."

10 "Alright, speak up. Make it quick though in case Rikku decides to show up or somethin'."

11 Doll


	3. Chapter 2: Eight Years Later

"So Lufpuo, So Raynd, So Mujan"

By: The Al Bhed Princess…formerly known as Bulma BriefsYue Lover

**WARNING: THIS PART CONTAINS A LEMON SCENE. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'RE MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE IT. I WILL POST A WARNING RIGHT BEFORE THE SCENE AND WILL ALSO LEAVE A NOTE SAYING WHEN IT ENDS. THANK YOU.**

Chapter 2: Eight Years Later

Eight years have passed since the shooting, bringing several changes. A newly wed couple moved in, the wife expecting their first child soon. Wakka, the husband, had established his own saloon in the town, making quick friends with Tidus, who was now seventeen. Yuna, who is also seventeen, worked as a barmaid in the saloon and was now being courted by Tidus. She had become friends with Lulu, who was Wakka's wife, and often helped Lulu with whatever needed done around the house as a side job, as well as learning how to play hard-to-get in order to make hers and Tidus' relationship all the more interesting.

Cid was now the official leader of the town, as he had killed Tisso, the most wanted outlaw in Spira. He ruled sternly, yet not so stern as to keep everyone under lock-and-key….well, not everyone.

"Pops…why don't you EVER let me go to the saloon? Even just once? I promise I'll be good, really!" Rikku whined, pouting and giving Cid the puppy dog look. Cid shook his head.

"The answer is no, Rikku. I'm not about to endanger my only daughter just because she wants to go have fun," he said firmly, trying his hardest not to give in to her puppy-dog look completed with a look-at-me-I'm-cute-and-pitiful pout. Rikku was about to plead once again when suddenly, Gippal was at her side.

"Aww come on, Cid! I'll take her with me!" Gippal said, copying Rikku's puppy-dog eyes and pout. Cid simply grunted as a vein popped out of his forehead.

"Gippal, you know that look won't work with me. Especially not on you." Gippal grinned.

"Yeah, I know that. I was just tryin' to show Cid's Girl here how ridiculous she looks," he replied smugly, laughing as Rikku sputtered angrily at him and attempted to hit him. Cid sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Kids…yer never gonna grow up, are ya?" He mused before turning and walking in the opposite direction, hiding his laughter.

'Sumthin' tells me they're gonna end up together someday…And I sure wouldn't mind one bit to be honest,' he thought to himself, walking out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shining merrily as the birds chirped their song of happiness and love. A gentle breeze ruffled the leaves above the couple under the tree as they lied there, making jokes at each other as they always had since childhood. The girl had her head on the boy's stomach, playing with the grass next to her.

"Gippal?" She said. He looked at her with a questioning look.

"Yeah…what is it, Princess?" he asked. She glared at him playfully.

"…Why do you have to leave so you can train? Why can't you stay here and train or something? I mean, when you leave, I won't have anyone to help me sneak out!" Gippal chuckled as he gently played with a stray strand of her golden locks.

"T' be honest, Rikki…I just need to…I dunno, get away from here for a while. I need to see what's out there…see what the world has to offer me, you know?" He sighed when he saw her eyes start to tear up, feeling a pang of sadness and…was that guilt? "Aww Rikki…I promise you, I'll come back, alright?" He muttered tenderly as he brushed her tears away with his finger. She looked at him, her lower lip trembling as she tried to fight back the sobs that would soon escape her. Gippal sighed as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, feeling a tear of his own escape when she sobbed into his chest, her arms around his waist. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way…after all, she was just Brother's little sister whom he teased relentlessly, the same girl who's pigtails he used to yank on when they were younger and he had nothing better to do…right? Before he knew what he was doing, he gently lifted her chin with his finger so that she looked at him.

"Rikki…" he whispered as their faces got closer. He could feel her warm breath on his lips as he closed his eyes just before his lips met hers. He had no idea WHY he was kissing his best friend's little sister, nor why he was feeling nervous, warm, and…afraid. They pulled away and simply looked into each other's eyes in shock, both blushing profusely. Just then, a loud "SMACK!" was heard throughout the town, followed by a "TYSHED RIKKU, LUSA PYLG RANA! E'S CUNNO, UGYO!" 12. Rikku stomped away, angry tears streaming down her cheeks as she ignored his pleads for her to come back. Gippal sunk to the ground in defeat, angry at himself for kissing her. Though it had felt nice, she was his friend's little sister and therefore, off limits. He shook his head as he tried his best to make sense of what had transpired, however, he noticed that…he couldn't. He had kissed her. Rikku. The same girl who had been there for him when his parents died…the same girl who had whispered comforting things to him while he had nightmares…the same girl who found him laying on the muddy ground when he had run away to escape his parents' deaths and had brought him back to her house…the same girl who had taken care of him when he was getting over his cold from being out in the rain that night…the same girl he often found himself thinking about at odd times of the day. He got up off the ground, a defeated look on his face, and walked to the saloon where he could drown his troubles in a nice, healthy, mug of ginger ale.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He WHAT! RIKKU, THAT'S GREAT!" Yuna exclaimed, clasping her hands together and doing a little dance. However, Rikku kept the same angry look on her face as before and suddenly, found tears slipping down her cheeks again. Yuna stopped and looked at her before wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh Rikku…what's the matter? I thought you…well, you know…" Rikku sniffled and hugged her cousin back.

"I do, Yunie…'s just…he's leaving next week and…" she sobbed onto her cousin's shoulder, unable to finish her sentence. Yuna sighed and gently rubbed her back as she continued to cry, looking up when Tidus entered the room. He looked at Rikku with concern and started to ask what was wrong when Yuna motioned for him to not say anything and that she'd explain later. He nodded and grabbed some gil off his counter before heading back out the door. Rikku began to hiccup as she pulled away, so Yuna went over to the sink and got her a glass of water. Rikku nodded in thanks and gulped it down. Yuna smiled at her in a motherly way, though she was only one year older than Rikku, and gently stroked her hair.

"Rikku…you need to tell him. I know it's hard because he's leaving, but…this way, he knows and you don't have to hold it in anymore." Rikku looked at Yuna with a "You've gotta be nuts…" look but Yuna simply shook her head. "I'm being totally serious here Rikku, you NEED to tell him. That way, he'll have something to look forward to coming back to rather than the same-old Spira that we've all come to know and love all to well," she said in a no-nonsense tone. Rikku pouted and looked down.

"But…Yunie…I just-"Yuna waved her hand to silence her.

"No buts, Rikku. Go home and tell him." Rikku gave her a defeated look before walking out the door and heading home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gippal paced back and forth across the floor, trying to sort out his feelings so as to get rid of his headache. However, he knew that it wouldn't happen any soon, so he simply sat down on the sofa and sighed, holding a hand over his eye. He heard the front door open but didn't bother to look. At this point and time, he didn't care who saw him like this…Pride was not an issue. However, when he felt a pair of lips upon his, he opened his eye wide and pulled away.

"WHAT THE HE-…Rikku?" he was VERY confused now. He had kissed her and received a swift slap across the face, but it was okay for HER to kiss HIM? She sat down next to him, a serious look on her face.

"Gippal, I….There's something I need to tell you," she said, looking down at her dress. She played with the hem, obviously nervous and about to tell him something important. He looked at her with questioning eyes and nodded.

"Gippal, I….you see, uh…oh poopie, I'm bein' such a chocobo!" she muttered the last part in anger at herself. Gippal simply waited, now completely intrigued as to what Cid's Girl could have to say to him, of all people, that had her in a fritz. "Gippal…Ireallyreallylikeyou." She nodded in satisfaction, turning as red as a tomato in seconds. Gippal quirked an eyebrow, trying to make sense of what she had just said. She sighed, seeing from the look in his eye that he hadn't been able to translate.

"What I mean to say is….Gippal, I really like you…and….umm….no, I'm in love with you. Okay there, I said it. I'm in love with you. I slapped you earlier because you're going away in a week and I don't want to finally start a relationship with you, only to have it end so quickly! I don't want to get hurt," she said, her eyes closed the whole time. Gippal simply stared at her in shock, not knowing what to say. He must have been quiet for an awfully long time because Rikku opened one swirled eye to look at him.

"…you alright, Gippy?" she asked. He blinked and looked at her before leaning in closer to her.

"Cid's Girl…I may be physically leaving in one week, but I'll always be here, in your heart," he whispered, grabbing one of her hands and placing it over her heart. She felt her eyes tearing up for the millionth time that day but Gippal simply smiled at her in a way she'd never seen him smile before as he wiped a tear away.

"Don't cry, Princess…I'll come back, I promise. I can't really say when I'll be back, but I just want you to know that I will, alright?" She nodded, sniffling a little. Gippal hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear something that would stay with her for as long as she lived: "E naymmo fych'd cunno ypuid dryd gecc...E fyc zicd cunno E teth'd damm oui dryd E muja oui drah...pid E's dammehk oui huf. E muja oui, so cfaad yhkam. E muja oui mega dra suuh mujac dra cdync, aqlabd ed'c suna dryh dryd palyica...oui'na so kenm huf, Gippal'c Kenm." She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears, and smiled. To Gippal, that smile was the most beautiful sight he'd yet to see, so he kissed her. This time, when she kissed him back, she didn't slap him…instead, she entangled her fingers in his hair as he kissed her deeper, his arms settling around her waist. Their tongues danced as they relayed their deepest desires to each other through their dance, their hearts and souls becoming one for the first time. Rikku decided then and there that she would wait for him….she'd wait for him and not regret it in the least. He gently broke the kiss but kept his arms around her waist as he gently rubbed his nose against hers, a smile of pure bliss upon both of their faces. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he ran his fingers through her silken locks. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice Yuna and Tidus come in through the front door, only to see the couple on the couch and quietly leave, grinning at each other as they did so. Finally, the princess had found her prince.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later, Rikku stirred when she heard two voices conversing in the living room. She rubbed her eyes before gently setting both feet on the floor and opening her bedroom door. On the sofa sat Cid and Gippal as they discussed how Gippal would be transported to his trainer that evening, what possessions he should take, and how often he should write back. They both looked up when they heard Rikku's door open, however, and they quickly stopped talking.

"Hey there sweetie! Sleep well last night?" Cid said, pulling his daughter in for a hug. Ever since that fateful night eight years ago, Cid made it a point to not only tell, but show his children how much they meant to him, and how much he loved them. Rikku just looked at him and yawned sleepily, sitting next to Gippal on the couch and falling back to sleep, curled up into a little ball. Gippal looked at her with an affectionate smile before turning back to face Cid.

"So you're saying that Auron is allowing me one visit and that's it? How long of a visit are we talkin'?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer. He saw the sad look on Cid's face as he prepared to answer.

"Only for two days tops, I'm afraid…says he don't wantcha getting' too reattached to yer life back here in order to prevent distraction or sumthin' like that," he replied, an apologetic look on his face. Gippal inwardly cursed. Two days! He was hoping at least a week or two so he could spend some real time with Rikku…"Gippal…I'll be honest with ya. I know how ya feel about my daughter but really…ya need to think about something here. If ya really wanna follow in yer father's footsteps as ya plan to do, you have to do this…and it's best if ya don't talk to her while you're visiting. That way, it'll make your goodbye easier," Cid said with a pained look on his face. It truly hurt him to say this because he knew just how much pain it would bring upon both his daughter and Gippal, but it was for the good of not only Gippal, but also the town.

"I understand, Cid…Just remember…I don't want her to be hurt in any way when I come back…" Gippal muttered, gently tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Cid nodded, smiling inwardly at the show of affection. It reminded him of how Luinyka treated Yhkam…with utmost love and affection, able to communicate his love just through a simple brush of the fingertips or even just to look her in the eyes. He smiled when Rikku responded by smiling and snuggling into his touch, knowing that his little girl was at her happiest with this young man. Gippal begrudgingly got up and gave her one last wistful glance before heading off to his room, a new addition to the house. It was right next to Rikku's with a secret door that led from his room directly to hers, a door that was often used when there was a thunderstorm or when he would have a nightmare. In the case of the thunderstorms, he'd quietly open the door and climb into her bed with her, holding her close as she whimpered and shook with fear. He would mutter quietly that everything was okay, that it was just a storm and that he was there if she needed him.

However, in the case of his nightmares, it was then that he needed her. If she heard him crying out in his sleep, she'd quietly enter his room and gather him into her arms, holding him close as he'd finally conquer his dark dream and fall into a peaceful slumber. Neither one of them spoke about the events the next day out of an unspoken mutual agreement that it was best no one knew for the sake of their reputations. Gippal smiled at those fond memories as he packed the remainder of his needed belongings, setting all of his bags together in a corner before turning around to examine how empty his room seemed. The bed sat against the wall, a fluffy chocobo-down blanket covering the entirety of the bed. It had been hand-made by Rikku and therefore, was oddly stitched in several places…but to him, that made it all the more special. He looked on the desk in the corner and smiled as he saw the drawing Rikku had done for him. It was a picture of the two of them together, a baby chocobo on the ground between them. She had given it to him for his thirteenth birthday, telling him that he HAD to take good care of it, or else the baby chocobo would come alive and eat his nose off. He had simply laughed and told her that her imagination was too wild for a girl. Her response? She kicked him in the shin. HARD. He had difficulty walking for two days straight. Suddenly he felt two arms attach themselves around his waist as he stood there and he couldn't help but to smile as he turned to face her. She looked up at him, still a bit sleepy, and smiled back at him. He gently bent down to kiss her on the lips, his fingers gently combing out her sleep-tousled hair. They broke the kiss a few seconds later for the sake of oxygen and sat on the bed, holding each other close. It was his last day with her and he wanted to make it special…but how? Then, an idea clicked in his head.

"Hey there Princess…why don't we sneak out?" he suggested with a wink. She giggled and nodded, jumping up to use the secret door to her room.

"I'll be with ya in a sec, 'kay? Gotta change first before we can go anywhere!" Rikku winked at him before closing the door and immediately began digging around for something to wear. She decided upon a light blue dress with little pink flowers on it that Gippal seemed to adore for some odd reason. She looked at her reflection in the mirror once she was stripped out of her nightgown and frowned.

"How long does it take for a girl to get some breasts?" She mumbled disdainfully, a bit depressed that she was as flat as a board whilst other girls were blossoming wildly. She shrugged and got her dress on, deciding that she'd get hers when the proper time came…and that hers would be the best around 'cause she was Cid's Girl-..no, GIPPAL'S Girl. After deciding that her new title fit her perfectly, she combed her hair out and put it up in a ponytail, hoping that she looked good enough for Gippal. Once she was finished, he took her hand and they quietly walked out the front door, making sure their escape was perfect and stealthy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Rikku and Gippal tried to stifle their laughter as they tried to come into the house as quietly as they had. However, before opening the door, Gippal claimed her lips with his and they held each other, kissing while the sun began to set behind the horizon. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other before heading into the house. However, their entrance wasn't to be as unnoticed as they had hoped, for right as soon as they opened the door, Cid and Brother stood there, hands on hips with rather angry expressions on their faces. Rikku gulped and looked to Gippal with an expression that clearly said "we're in trouble." He gave her a half-smile before clearing his throat.

"Umm…hi?" He grimaced when his voice came out as a squeak and prayed to whomever that they got out of this alive…well, he knew Rikku would. Whether or not he did was the question. Cid and brother both glared down at him and he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY WERE YA TWO!" Cid roared. Gippal heard a few birds squawk as they flew away but other than that, everything was still. He sighed as he began to explain but Rikku got to that before he could.

"Daddy, all Gippal was doing was spending some time with me before he leaves! We didn't go to the saloon or anything, we were just hangin' out in our special little spot!" She forced tears to brim in her eyes to add to the effect. "He just wanted to spend some time with me before leaving tonight. I know you would have done the same with mom," she whispered, bowing her head but giving Gippal a little wink. He grinned a little before quickly going back to his "please-don't-hurt-me" look so as to make things more convincing. Cid sighed and eased his stance, moving out of the way so they could get inside.

"Yeah, you're right. Next time though, let me know before you go somewhere…I was worried when you two weren't here when I came home," he said, causing Rikku to feel guilty for the pity act. He was genuinely worried, after all, and it wasn't right to play on his emotions like that just to get out of trouble. She hugged him tightly.

"I will daddy, I promise," she whispered, smiling when he hugged her back. Cid may be a tough guy, but after that fateful night eight years ago, he was more overprotective of his children. Gippal took Rikku's hand and led her to his bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Brother started to go after them but Cid put a firm grip on his shoulder.

"No…it's his last hour here for who knows how long…just let them be alone." Brother glared at the door but went off to the saloon anyway, Cid right behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku sighed as she rested her head on Gippal's shoulder. They just sat there on Gippal's bed, holding each other, not saying anything that would spoil the moment. However, the minute Gippal felt tears soak through his shirt, he knew something was up. He gently took her face in his hands and looked at her with worry.

"Hey, it's okay…I'll be back…" he whispered, stroking her cheek lovingly. She sniffled and shook her head.

"I know, Gippal! I just…I don't want you to leave…" she said, her voice slightly shakey from the effort of holding back her tears. He smiled tenderly before leaning down to kiss her, his hands entangling in her hair as she kissed him back. He could feel her need through the way her hands roamed all over him, memorizing every inch of his skin and the way it felt. He broke the kiss and looked at her, a dominating look in his eye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WARNING: LEMON STARTS HERE. ONLY READ IF YOU ARE MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE IT.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Rikku…I NEED YOU," He growled, causing shivers to run up and down her spine. She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glowing. Something about this look caused Gippal to snap, his instincts instructing him from then on. He placed her on the bed before looking down at her.

"Are you…are you okay with this?" he asked, straining himself in order to get permission before continuing. She moved her lips to his ear and licked softly before whispering one little sentence that made him lose total control:

"Show me the cowboy you can be, Gippal." That was it. That was all the permission he needed before hungrily devouring her lips. His hands roamed all over her body, coming to rest on the buttons at the back of her dress. He growled before ripping the dress off of her, tossing it to the floor. She giggled when he attempted to get her corset off as well and showed him where the strings were. He yanked at them, tossing that aside as well. He ran his hands all over her exposed chest, causing her to moan in delight and need. However, before he could rip her panties off, she was tugging at his clothing and managed to get his shirt off. She moved to undo his pants but he got frustrated when she took too long so he quickly undid them, yanking them off and throwing them aside as well.

At some point, Rikku wasn't sure exactly when, all clothing had officially been removed and tossed aside. Gippal moved his lips to rest against her neck as he suckled gently, shifting so that he was now between her legs. He took a deep breath before slowly and gently pushing himself inside of her. She gasped and whimpered, feeling her virginity leave her painfully. Blood ran down her leg and Gippal quickly pulled himself out, gasping at the sight of the blood.

_It's hard for me to say the things I want to say sometimes._

_There's no one here but you and me, and a broken old streetlight._

_Lock the doors, leave the world outside. All I've got to give to you,_

_Are these five words when I_

"Ur cred...E rind oui...E's cu cunno, Rikku...E-E teth'd sayh du...E-E'mm cdub huf-"14 Rikku pressed a finger to his lips and smiled at him.

"Crr...Gippal, dra byeh ec kuha huf. Ed'c ugyo dryd oui rind sa...ed fyc uhmo y meddma ped yht haedran uha uv ic ghaf ed fuimt rind. E muja oui, Gippal...Zicd pa suna kahdma 'lyica E's y meddma cuna huf." 15 Gippal looked at her with a tender and loving look before slowly crawling back over to her.

"If that's what my Princess so desires…that's what my Princess will receive," he whispered, kissing her gently on the cheek. She smiled at him and moved her hands to rest on his back as he prepared to enter inside of her again, sure to be gentle this time.

_Thank you for loving me…_

_For being my eyes, when I couldn't see._

_For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe._

_Thank you for loving me._

_Thank you for loving me._

Rikku gasped as he, once again, entered inside of her, only gentler this time. He grunted as he felt just how tight she was, slowly but surely beginning to pick up a rhythm. Rikku moaned, feeling something inside of her building up slowly. She had no idea what it was but she figured it was something good. Soon she found herself bucking her hips, matching his rhythm as she moved. Both were moaning with need and pleasure, sweat causing their skin to become slick.

_I never knew I had a dream until that dream was you._

_When I look into your eyes, the sky's a different blue_

_Cross my heart, I wear no disguise._

_If I did, you'd make believe_

_That you believed my lies_

They moved in perfect unison, faster and faster, moaning each other's names as they did so. Rikku felt the warmth inside of her continuing to build up, until she felt like something was about to happen.

_Thank you for loving me…_

_For being my eyes, when I couldn't see. _

_For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe_

_Thank you for loving me._

_Thank you for loving me._

_You pick me up when I fall down_

_You ring the bell before they count me out_

_If I was drowning you would part the sea_

_And risk your own life to rescue me, yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yea-ah yeah._

Gippal was experiencing the same thing and suddenly, both screamed out each other's names as they felt themselves release. Gippal fell on top of her, panting just as hard as she was. She felt her breathing finally return to normal and she smiled tiredly at Gippal. He smiled back and still holding each other, they fell asleep, enjoying their last moments together before he had to leave.

_Lock the doors_

_Leave the world outside_

_All I've got to give to you_

_Are these five words when I_

"E muja oui, Princess," 16 he whispered, kissing her temple as he felt his eyes close. Rikku smiled in her sleep and cuddled closer to him. They stayed that way the whole time, not moving and simply being together.

_Thank you for loving me_

_For being my eyes when I couldn't see_

_For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe_

_Thank you for loving me_

_When I couldn't fly_

_Oh, you gave me wings_

_You parted my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

**END OF LEMON SCENE. THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Here it was. The time for Gippal to be wrenched from her grasp for…well, she didn't know how long. Neither did Gippal…and that was the frustrating part. She had no idea when she'd get to be in his arms again like how she was last night, the moon shining down on them as they slept peacefully, their bodies entangled. Gippal was packing his things on the chocobo's back, making sure it was tied down securely. All of Spira's citizens had come to see him off, including Wakka and a very pregnant Lulu. He got everything tied down securely before turning to face the townspeople.

"I'll be back for a visit…I'm not sure when, it'll be whenever Auron lets me. Until then…I want to thank you all. For watching over me and helping me after my mom and dad died. I know they were important to everyone here and I know they're thankful to you for keeping watch over me," he said, causing the townspeople to smile. Not seeing Rikku around, he sighed sadly before turning to mount the chocobo. It was now or never…

"Gippal! Fyed! E's lusehk! Tuh'd mayja oad!" 17 Gippal stopped and turned to face Rikku as she ran to his side. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and he held her tightly to him, feeling tears stream down his face. She was also crying, he knew, as her tears soaked his shirt. The townspeople had all went back home, tucking their children into bed and settling in for the night, so it was just the two of them, embracing in the moonlight as they spent a few minutes together before he had to leave. He pulled away from her, gently wiping her tears away with his finger.

"Rikku...bnuseca sa dryd hu syddan fryd, oui'mm pa rana frah E kad pylg. Bnuseca sa oui'mm pa hu uha amca'c kenm pid seha...bnuseca sa dryd frah E lusa pylg, E'mm ryja Gippal'c Kenm du lusa pylg du." There was a pleading tone to his voice as he said this. Rikku smiled gently at him, wiping his tears away as she nodded.

"Gippal, E bnuseca oui dryd oui femm ryja y Gippal'c Kenm du lusa pylg oui. E bnuseca oui dryd E femm uhmo pa ouin kenm, yht E bnuseca oui dryd hu syddan fryd, E femm pa rana vun oui du lusa pylg du. E muja oui Gippal...yht pa lynavim...vun sa." 19 He hugged her to his chest and kissed her all over before he pulled back and gave her a sad smile.

"Well…I'd better be going. Got a long trip ahead of me…" Rikku nodded, determined that she wouldn't cry. He got up on the chocobo and she started walking away. However, she turned to face him one last time and blew him a kiss with a smile. He grinned, "caught" the kiss, and put it in his pocket. She giggled before waving and running off. He sighed before urging the chocobo forward. It was the last he would see of her for a while…and he didn't like that thought too much.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty, I'm gonna stop here. This chapter is 11 pages long o.o; Wow…12 if you count this little author's note, but it starts at the very beginning of the page so I won't count it XD Well, stay tuned 'cause the next chappie should be out soon!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

12 "DAMNIT RIKKU, COME BACK HERE! I'M SORRY, OKAY!"

13 "I really wasn't sorry about that kiss...I was just sorry I didn't tell you that I love you then...but I'm telling you now. I love you, my sweet angel. I love you like the moon loves the stars, except it's more than that because...you're my girl now, Gippal's Girl."

14 "Oh shit...I hurt you...I'm so sorry, Rikku...I-I didn't mean to...I-I'll stop now-"

15 "Shh...Gippal, the pain is gone now. It's okay that you hurt me...it was only a little bit and neither one of us knew it would hurt. I love you, Gippal...Just be more gentle 'cause I'm a little sore now."

16 "I love you, Princess."

17 "Wait! Don't leave yet! I'm coming!"

18 "Rikku...promise me that no matter what, you'll be here when I get back. Promise me you'll be no one else's girl but mine...promise me that when I come back, I'll have Gippal's Girl to come back to."

19 "I promise you that you will have a Gippal's Girl to come back you. I promise you that I will only be your girl, and I promise you that no matter what, I will be here for you to come back to. I love you Gippal...and be careful...for me."


	4. Chapter 3: A New Threat

So Lufpuo, So Raynd, So Mujan

By: The Al Bhed Princess

Chapter 3: A New Threat

It had been exactly a year and eleven months since Gippal had left to go training and Rikku was bored. She couldn't go ANYWHERE because each time she'd try to sneak off, Cid would catch her. It was always small things that made her escape obvious…the floorboard right next to the front door would creak and he'd hear it, the door would squeak when she'd open it and he'd hear it, and there was even an incident where she'd not seen him standing right next to the door and she'd attempted to leave. He'd always ask where she was going and she'd get the "uh-oh…I've been caught" look on her face before replying, in the sweetest voice she could muster, "oh…nowhere, Pops! Just making sure the door is still working! Hehehe…" before he'd tell her to go to her room.

Not only was Rikku bored, but…she was lonely. She thought it was pretty ironic that she could feel lonely in a town full of people who would always check on her to make sure she was doing okay with Gippal being gone, but it was the plain and simple truth. Rikku was lonely…and she hated it. Often times she'd find herself going through the "secret door" (she decided it wasn't so secret since Cid was the one who build the addition on to the house and all…) so that she could curl up on his bed and surround herself with his scent. Every time that she did so, she'd find herself crying whilst clutching his pillow to her chest, remembering just what had happened not long before he had left her arms to train with Auron…and their conversation before he had mounted his chocobo and trotted away.

_Flashback_

"_Rikku...bnuseca sa dryd hu syddan fryd, oui'mm pa rana frah E kad pylg. Bnuseca sa oui'mm pa hu uha amca'c kenm pid seha...bnuseca sa dryd frah E lusa pylg, E'mm ryja Gippal'c Kenm du lusa pylg du." There was a pleading tone to his voice as he said this. Rikku smiled gently at him, wiping his tears away as she nodded._

"_Gippal, E bnuseca oui dryd oui femm ryja y Gippal'c Kenm du lusa pylg oui. E bnuseca oui dryd E femm uhmo pa ouin kenm, yht E bnuseca oui dryd hu syddan fryd, E femm pa rana vun oui du lusa pylg du. E muja oui Gippal...yht pa lynavim...vun sa." He hugged her to his chest and kissed her all over before he pulled back and gave her a sad smile._

"_Well…I'd better be going. Got a long trip ahead of me…" Rikku nodded, determined that she wouldn't cry. He got up on the chocobo and she started walking away. However, she turned to face him one last time and blew him a kiss with a smile. He grinned, "caught" the kiss, and put it in his pocket. She giggled before waving and running off. He sighed before urging the chocobo forward. It was the last he would see of her for a while…and he didn't like that thought too much._

She had watched him leave until she couldn't see him anymore and then, she wasn't sure if it was because he was that far out of her vision or if it was because of her tears. She'd run all the way to the bar, not caring if Cid saw her or not, crying on Yuna's shoulder the minute she entered. Yuna had gone on break and taken her to the back room, holding her as she cried and not saying a word. Rikku sighed, playing with her bedspread as she moped. It was raining outside and the sound of the rain hitting the roof was starting to make her pretty sleepy. Soon, she was lulled into a peaceful sleep, not noticing the two shadows who were watching her from her window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright boy, it's time we head back home. Rikku probably tried to slip out while we were gone," Cid said, stretching as he got off the bar stool. Brother gulped the remainder of his _Lrulupu Rant_ 20, his new favorite alcoholic drink, before following Cid out of the saloon. They walked up to their house and suddenly Cid stopped cold.

"Sumthin's fishy here…" he mumbled, slowly opening the door with his pistol now drawn and ready in his hand. Everything seemed normal but the feeling that something was wrong just wouldn't leave. "Brother, go check Rikku's room to make sure she's still there." Brother nodded and opened the door to Rikku's room. His eyebrows narrowed as he looked around, not seeing Rikku anywhere. He walked over to her bed and found a note.

"Father! Come here!" Brother yelled. Cid ran into the bedroom.

"WHERE'S RIKKU!" He yelled. Brother handed Cid the note, an angry and vengeful expression on his face. The note said:

**Sid, we have ur dawter. Come over ta ower base en pai us 2,000,000,000 gil en we will give 'er bak. If'n yew dun gibe us de gil, yew wun get yer Rikku bak.**

**Sined,**

**Muhamo **21 **en Nadynt **22

Cid felt a headache coming on. Some bumbling idiot who couldn't even spell right had stolen his daughter and was currently holding her for ransom. It was enough to make him want to puke.

"Brother, saddle up your chocobo and head up to Auron's." Cid narrowed his eyebrows. "It's time to bring in the real cowboy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gippal panted as he wiped the sweat off his eyebrow, finally managing to shoot the bull's-eye ten times consecutively, one hand behind his back, and hopping on one foot while singing "Home on the Range" twice in a pink dress. Auron meant business and he was glad he was able to keep up with the old man's instructions, albeit haphazardly. He reloaded the pistol before taking a towel and wiping his face. The sun was beating down on him, causing him to sweat profusely. He could smell that a storm was coming but he could care less because a storm meant quitting early…which was always a good thing. He looked behind him on the porch and Auron sat there, drinking his sake out of a ridiculously huge bottle.

"Alright, you're done for the day, boy. Come in and clean up so I can get the stuff you need to make supper," He said in his cold voice, getting up out of his chair and heading into the house. Gippal sighed and put his pistols in their holsters before suddenly he heard a chocobo running in his direction at an extremely fast pace. He looked and was shocked to see Brother jump off the chocobo, rolling on the ground and stopping at Gippal's feet. He looked up, panting heavily with an angry look on his face.

"Rikku's been kidnapped and is being held for ransom," Brother said, slowly pushing himself up with his hands. Gippal blinked before the news set in. Suddenly, his eye narrowed in anger and he ran into the house to tell Auron he'd be leaving a month early.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku yawned as she opened her eyes, moving to stretch but found she couldn't. She blinked and looked down to see she was sitting in a chair and her feet were bound to the legs of the chair, her arms bound to the back of the chair. A panicked look crossed her face and suddenly she heard laughter.

"Finally my princess awakens! I was wondering when I'd be graced by your beautiful presence," a voice said. Rikku looked around until she spotted a guy who was about her age sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. He got up and smiled, showing perfectly straight and white teeth. His hair was a chocolate brown color, shaggy so that his bangs covered his beautiful carribean green eyes. He walked over to her and placed a finger under her chin so he could get a good look at her face.

"So beautiful…" he whispered, tracing a finger along her lips. She glared at him and bit his finger, satisfied when he pulled his hand back with a loud yelp.

"Don't. Touch. Me.," she growled, spitting in his face. He laughed, rubbing his finger gingerly.

"Feisty, as expected from Cid's daughter. Well, don't you worry my pretty…I'll be sure to tame you…isn't that right, Nadynt?" He called. Rikku saw a tall and lanky guy come in from a door.

"Yew culled me, boss?" He said, laughing in a "gyuck, gyuck, gyuck!" way. Rikku rolled her eyes. She had been kidnapped by a pretty boy and a complete idiot? Sounded too promising. She winced, however, when the ropes started chaffing her skin. "Pretty boy", as she decided to call him, laughed.

"Aww, poor Cid's girl is trying to escape! Too bad I know how to tie knots," he said, laughing to himself at his utterly stupid joke. Nadynt, or "bumbling idiot" as she had decided to call him, laughed in his "gyuck!" manner, not sure what was funny, but laughing because his boss was, anyway. It was going to be a loooong day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter was short, but that's because in the next chapter, there's gonna be lots of surprises! We'll finally get to see if Gippal's separation from Rikku was worth the trouble, or if it was just a waste of time. Hope you enjoyed and I look forward to your reviews!

Translations:

20 Chocobo Herd

21 Lonely

22 Retard


	5. Chapter 4: Gippal's Return

So Lufpuo, So Raynd, So Mujan

By: The Al Bhed Princess

Chapter 4: Gippal's Return

**NOTE: **If you listen to "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi while reading this first part here, you'll get the wanted effect! Oh, and the lyrics are in italics and full kudos go to Bon Jovi for the song! I don't own it! Same for the lyrics used in Chapter 2, they're from "Thank You For Loving Me", which is also by Bon Jovi.

Two boots planted themselves on the dusty ground, spurs jingling as they did so. Looking up we see that a pair of pants are tucked into said boots, a belt wrapped around the owner's waist.

_It's all the same_

_Only the names have changed_

_Everyday it seems we're wasting away_

A black button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone is tight enough to show off a perfectly sculpted and deliciously muscular chest. A black bandanna covers the nose and mouth of a face shadowed by a black ten-gallon hat.

_Another place_

_Where the faces are so cold_

_I drive all night just to get back home_

Two gloved hands reach to their sides, coming to rest on two pistols, respectively. The head lifts and we catch a glimpse of a green swirled eye shining ominously. The other eye is covered by a black eye patch, causing the man to appear even more menacing. He slowly begins to walk to an all-too familiar saloon, hidden anger causing his steps to be more staccato.

_I'm a cowboy_

_On a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted_

_Dead or Alive_

_I'm wanted_

_Dead or Alive_

The saloon doors swung open with a snap as they hit the wall. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up in surprise at the newcomer. Everyone except for one man, who had a look of relief pass over his face.

_Sometimes I sleep_

_Sometimes it's not for days_

_The people I meet_

_Always go their separate ways_

_Sometimes you tell the day_

_By the bottle that you drink_

_Sometimes when you're alone_

_All you do is think_

The figure began his walk over to the counter, his spurs jingling with each step. His face remained shadowed by the ten-gallon hat as he took his seat at the counter.

"Gimme the strongest drink ya got," he demanded, placing several gil on the counter. Several customers shrank away, not wanting to look at the figure wrong, lest he become angry and shoot them. The bartender handed him a _Cranevv'c Pimmad_ 23, took the gil, and put it in his now-open cash register. One of the barmaids walked over to him, her bobbed brown hair covered with glitter. Her mismatched eyes twinkled as she faced the newcomer, knowing who it was.

_I'm a cowboy_

_On a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted _

_Dead or alive_

_I'm wanted _

_Dead or Alive_

"So you've heard the news, I take it?" She said with an amused smile on her face. The newcomer said nothing, simply drank his alcohol. The barmaid took the hint and walked over to the man with the relieved look on his face.

"Uncle Cid, he wants to talk to you," she whispered, giving him a knowing look before she walked away to the back room, where she was greeted by a small red-headed boy and a dark-haired woman.

_I'm a cowboy_

_On a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted _

_Dead or alive_

"Is it him?" The woman asked, bouncing the child on her knee gently.

"Yes, Lulu…he's come to rescue Rikku," the barmaid replied, a smile adorning her face.

_I walk these streets_

_A loaded six-string on my back_

_I play it for keeps _

'_cause I might not make it back_

Cid approached the newcomer, motioning to Wakka, the bartender, that it was alright. He nodded before refilling someone's glass. Cid stood next to him and looked down at him.

"Let's take this outside, boy." He walked out of the saloon, the doors swinging shut behind him. The newcomer finished off his drink before following him outside.

"Was that-" Wakka held up a hand to silence him before he could finish.

"Yeah Tidus…that'd be him," he said quietly, breaking a glass because of how intently he had been wiping it. He didn't notice though; as he was too busy staring at the newcomer as he walked out of the bar.

_I've been everywhere_

_Still I'm standing tall_

_I've seen a million faces_

_And I've rocked 'em all_

He walked until he was standing in front of Cid, his face still shadowed by his hat. Cid looked him over with an approving eye, noticing every change that had occurred in him since he'd last seen him.

"Not too bad, boy. I'm beginnin' to be glad I sent ya off to train with that old man." The newcomer said nothing, simply stood there as the wind began to pick up. It had stopped raining and was now bright and sunny.

'Doesn't fit at all,' he mused, adjusting his gloves so that they fit his hands comfortably. Cid continued to look him over, feeling chills dance across his spine when he finally lifted his head so that a single green eye met his gaze.

'_Cause I'm a cowboy_

_on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted _

_Dead or alive_

'_Cause I'm a cowboy_

_I've got the night on my side_

_I'm wanted_

_Dead or alive_

"Gimme nothin' but the facts, Cid. I want to know EVERYTHING." His swirled eye hardened with anger, his eyebrow narrowed. Cid, feeling a bit intimidated, lowered his gaze to the dusty ground as he told.

"Alright, Gippal. It's the facts you want, so it's the facts I'm gonna give ya." He lifted his gaze to look Gippal in the eye as he began to explain what had happened.

_And I ride_

_Dead or alive_

_I still drive_

_Dead or alive_

_Dead or alive_

_Dead or alive_

_Dead or alive_

_Dead or alive…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku sighed with relief once "Pretty Boy" and "Bumbling Idiot" left the room, claiming they had another bank to rob in a town she'd never even heard of. She gritted her teeth as she attempted to flex her fingers, feeling the soreness that had developed on her wrists and ankles from her binds.

"I've gotta get outta here," she muttered, looking around the room for any way to escape. She spotted a butter knife sitting on the table not far from her (she concluded that she was in a one-roomed cabin from the looks of things) and she listened for any footsteps before slowly but surely making the chair move until she finally made it to the table. Much to her dismay, however, the table was higher up than she had judged.

"Oh poopie…I'll never get out of here now," she whined, deciding it was best if she moved back to where she was originally. It wasn't hard to, considering there were four x's carved into the floor where she had been.

"I've been kidnapped by idiots," she mumbled, deciding to take a nap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Other 'n that, we don't know much else, 'cept that they're hiding somewhere in the desert. Oh, they left this note," Cid said as he rummaged through his pockets before pulling out the ransom note. He handed it to Gippal who thoroughly examined it, trying to see if there was some kind of hidden code. When he discovered that all there was to see was some horrible grammar, he put the paper in his pocket and sighed. He gripped his hands into fists and Cid placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I trust ya to bring my baby girl back?" He asked in a quiet voice. Gippal looked up at him, a fierce fire in his eye like Cid had never seen before.

"You can bet anything that I will bring Rikku back safe and sound. I will NOT let some…grammar-deprived buffoon steal _my_ girl," he growled, the fire in his eye growing bigger. Cid smiled warmly as he realized he had known something like this would happen.

"I know you won't Gippal…that's why I called for you…By the way, where's Brother?" Gippal looked up at him and grinned.

"Let's just say…Auron will be working him hard and leave it at that for the sake of his pride," he replied, an amused look crossing Cid's face immediately. He clapped a hand on Gippal's shoulder.

"Gippal…I jest gotta say, you look exactly like yer old man…I know he'd be proud of you if he were with us right now," he said. Gippal looked around the town, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, you're right…." He then looked over at where he used to live, memories of him with his parents flashing through his head. He hadn't noticed when he had started walking towards the house but suddenly he was inside, looking around. Everything had been returned to normal; the blood was scrubbed out of the floors, the sheets had been replaced, and everything was put back into place. He suddenly turned to face Cid, who had come in behind him to make sure he was alright.

"Cid…I would like to have this house as mine. I mean, my training's over now and I'm old enough to be on my own now…and I feel like I need to live here," he said, brushing his gloved fingers over his mother's armoire. Cid nodded, looking over to the bed where his best friend and his wife had once lain, dead. The memory caused him to shudder so he turned away from the bed.

"Yeah, that's fine," he replied, smiling at Gippal when he turned to look at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Princess! We're back!" Rikku groaned as she was rudely awakened by Pretty Boy. He smiled at her, flashing his perfectly straight and white teeth at her again. Bumbling Idiot followed him in the cabin, carrying big bags full of gil. He dropped them all on the floor next to the table and grinned at Rikku, showing gold and silver teeth. She cringed and hoped with all she had that someone would rescue her soon. Pretty Boy rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a bottle of ale.

"Would my Princess like some ale? Or perhaps something else?" Rikku gave him the fakest smile she could muster through gritted teeth, trying hard not to slap that annoying smile off his face. He grinned before downing the whole bottle of ale. Bumbling Idiot then decided to try and kiss Rikku, his slobbery mouth getting closer to her face before Pretty Boy threw a book at his head.

"Nadynt! Fryd dra ramm tu oui drehg oui'na tuehk! Oui GHUF cra pamuhkc du sa, cu pylg uvv pavuna E tu cusadrehk oui'mm naknad!" 24 Bumbling Idiot laughed in his "gyuck!" way before backing away from Rikku. Rikku gasped, looking at Pretty Boy with wide eyes.

"Y-You know Al Bhed! Just who are you anyway!" She demanded, an angry fire burning in her green swirled eyes. It wasn't until now that Rikku noticed the swirls in his eyes, though they were faint. Pretty Boy smiled his annoyingly perfect smile and walked over to her. He bent over so his face was directly level with hers, the smell of ale causing her to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Uv luinca E tu, cemmo. Pid so, oui yna xieda dra vaecdo uha...yht jano payidevim. So vydran fyc nekrd frah ra dumt sa zicd ruf payidevim oui yna...duu pyt E's kuehk du ryja du gemm dryd puovneaht uv ouinc...fryd fyc rec hysa ykyeh?" 25 He backed away and put a finger to his chin to feign thinking. Bumbling Idiot laughed in his "gyuck!" fashion once again, causing Rikku to be EXTREMELY annoyed. "Yr oac, E nasaspan huf...Gippal, fych'd ed? Oayr, dryd'c nekrd. Rar, ed'c y naym crysa Luinyka teth'd ryht res ujan du so vydran mega ra cruimt ryja...E fuimth'd ryja du gemm res udranfeca." 26 Rikku's eyes widened in surprise and Pretty Boy smiled, though it wasn't his typical annoying smile…it was a devious one. He moved his lips next to her ear. "I promise you Princess, I'll be nice and slow when I kill him…that way, he knows the torture he so obviously deserves for even looking at you." Rikku spat in his face and he laughed, though it was an evil laugh. Rikku cowered in fear when he suddenly turned to face her, no longer laughing. An enraged and gloweringly evil look crossed his face.

"You'd better stop that before I do something to stop you," he growled menacingly. Rikku simply lowered her head so he wouldn't see her tears. She prayed that someone would come and save her…and soon…before it was too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next two weeks, Gippal's schedule was like this: Wake up, shower, eat, get with Cid, plan Rikku's rescue until an ungodly hour in the morning, sleep. It wasn't a very healthy schedule, he knew, but it was the only way he could rescue Rikku.

'Don't you worry, Princess…I'm on my way,' he thought, adjusting his gloves. He then headed over to Cid's in order to plan Rikku's rescue.

'I just hope this works. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see her again…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe How did you like cowboy Gippal? Well, the next chapter is being started as soon as I post this one, so just sit tight! Review please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

23 Sheriff's Bullet

24 "Nadynt! What the hell do you think you're doing! You KNOW she belongs to me, so back off before I do something you'll regret!"

25 "Of course I do, silly. But my, you are quite the feisty one...and very beautiful. My father was right when he told me just how beautiful you are...too bad I'm going to have to kill that boyfriend of yours...what was his name again?"

26 "Ah yes, I remember now...Gippal, wasn't it? Yeah, that's right. Heh, it's a real shame Courage didn't hand him over to my father like he should have...I wouldn't have to kill him otherwise."


	6. Chapter 5: Whirlwinds

AN: Here we go, with the next installment! Pure laziness is my reasoning for being gone so long, as there is no liable excuse for it. Enjoy

So Lufpuo, So Raynd, So Mujan

By: The Al Bhed Princess

Chapter 5: Wirlwinds

It was all she could do not to give up hope. It had been about a month since her capture (Pretty Boy loved to rub it in her face that she just might end up not being rescued after all) and no sign of rescue hung in the air. Pretty Boy and Bumbling Idiot continued their raids of banks, houses, churches, whatever they could get their grimy hands on...without taking any lives, of course. Killing wasn't their style.

"It's always funnier anyway, to have people to scurry about as they try and reorganize after we raid," Pretty Boy had said with a sardonic grin. There was another hidden reason behind this, and that was because of his father's last crime before he'd been executed.

"Even though I'm my father's son, I don't agree with what his methods were," Pretty Boy had revealed one night after one too many drinks. Booze seemed to be a truth serum for him. "He acted out in anger and vengeance because of the death of my mother, wanting to do to others what had been done to him. When he killed your boy toy's parents, he'd been aiming for his mother, but because his parents had been sleeping with their foreheads resting together, the bullet went through his mother's head and into his father's." Rikku had a dream that night.

_She kissed her husband softly on the lips, smiling as she rested her head next to his on the pillows. Their fingers intertwined, the moon created a silvery glow about the couple, Night's blessings holding them dear. He gently rested his forehead against hers, his breath tickling her face like a feather. Footsteps could be heard outside the window but she figured it was stragglers leaving the bar late, so she snuggled closer to her husband. The door to their bedroom slowly crept open and she knew it, but for some reason, all she could do was lay there. She looked down at her husband just as a ray of moonlight shone on his face and there laid Gippal, causing her to gasp in surprise. Then, she heard the bang of a gun and it was all over._

Now as Rikku sat in her chair, she wondered what that dream was supposed to mean, if anything at all. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when Pretty Boy suddenly opened the front door to the cabin.

"We're outta here, we've been spotted. Looks like your rescuers are here, Princess, but I'm afraid they won't be able to catch us," he said with his usual grin as Bumbling Idiot let out his "kyuck!" and untied her wrists and ankles. She was tossed into the back of a wagon that was attached to a chocobo and they hurried off, money bags occasionally hitting her in the head.

Gippal growled as they came to the cabin at last, no sign of Rikku's captors or Rikku anywhere. It was then, however, that Cid noticed the chocobo prints and the wagon tracks headed east. Determination setting in, Gippal jumped back onto his chocobo and sped off in the direction of the tracks.

It was nightfall and though Rikku knew they were doing their best, she couldn't help but be angry.

"Dammit Gippal! Hurry up, before I get bruises from these money bags! Augh! Some rescuer YOU are, if you can't even do it in a prompt manner! Just wait 'till I get my hands on YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" She screamed, causing her voice to echo throughout the canyon. Pretty Boy snapped at her to shut her yap, else he decide to bind and gag her once more. She obliged, though reluctantly, and sulked instead. She thought she heard chocobos in the distance, instantly causing her heart to race. It'd been 2 years since she'd seen him, 2 years since she'd heard his voice, and 2 years since...She blushed. The chocobos were coming closer, though Pretty Boy seemed to not have noticed just yet. She had a sudden idea and began thumping on the canvas that covered the wagon, causing Pretty Boy's chocobo to panic.

"DAMNIT, WOMAN! I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" The chocobo stopped trotting and soon she heard Pretty Boy's feet hit the ground. He stomped over to the wagon but secretly, Rikku was smirking in triumph. The chocobos she'd heard were speeding up, though remaining quiet in order to not bring attention upon themselves. Pretty Boy tripped over his own feet upon reaching the wagon, a curse flying from his mouth. Rikku stifled her giggles with great effort the minute he opened the tarp. He looked furious.

"Look here, woman. The best way for you to keep your boy toy alive is to NOT disclose our position, so HUSH!" He yelled the last part, and that was their cue. Rikku had heard the chocobos quietly move to different positions, ready for an ambush. The next thing she knew, a couple of blurred figures rushed at Pretty Boy and held him down, others going for Bumbling Idiot. Rikku didn't hold back her giggles this time, earning a glare from the otherwise silent Pretty Boy.

"Muhamo and Nadynt, yer under arrest fer kidnappin' my daughter. Shut yer yaps 'n move along now." Cid prodded the now handcuff-clad weirdos into the back of a wagon he'd attached to his chocobo. Rikku started to climb out but suddenly her world went black as she began to topple to the ground, but she was caught by a pair of strong arms and her head only hit a solid chest.

'Yevon, I hope I haven't just been kidnapped...again,' was her final thought before she succumbed to the world of the unconscious.

Yay! Finally she's been rescued! I'm confident you can guess who caught her Let's see what happens next in chapter 6 of "My Cowboy, My Heart, My Lover"!


	7. Chapter 6: Happiness

So Lufpuo, So Raynd, So Mujan

By: The Al Bhed Princess

Chapter 6: Happiness

It was all he could do not to kiss her then and there, to relive what had occurred two years prior. However, as she was still unconscious and unable to respond, he could kiss her all he wanted, but it wouldn't be the same without her kissing him back. Besides...it _had_ been two years...What if she was unable to keep that promise that he'd have a Gippal's Girl to come home to? He didn't want to think about that, so instead, he found himself running his fingers through her hair. Though lank and greasy (she hadn't been able to shower in an entire month, after all), it was still Rikku's hair...which made it perfectly beautiful to him. He could have sworn he saw a flutter of her eyelashes and a small grin, but he passed it off as imagination. With a sigh he settled with simply kissing her cheek and got up to unpack the few things he'd brought with him to Auron's, not turning back to see the jade green eyes flutter open instantly to watch him. He finished unpacking and turned around, his eye meeting both of hers for the first time in two years. An amused sparkle invaded his eye as he stood to his full height (which he had gained a bit of since training) and spread out his arms so she could inspect him further. Rikku noticed, instantly, that on top of growing a few inches, he also had grown to be buff and his skin had darkened a bit. For Rikku, that didn't matter as much as the warm and undying love she saw in his eye, along with the unspoken knowledge that he was, indeed, still Rikku's Gippal. She slowly began to get up but instantly, Gippal rushed to her side and pushed her back onto the bed, gently as to not hurt her.

"No, no...rest...you can please me later," he said with a wink. Rikku shivered, making note that his voice had deepened a bit as well, with a purring undertone to it. She playfully shoved him in retort before sitting up.

"I'm perfectly fine, if you must know! I just gotta take a bath and eat some before I do anything is all," she replied, standing up and walking in the direction of the bathroom. Gippal chuckled and headed after her, pinching her butt gently. She glared back at him and he grinned in a cheeky manner.

"I haven't had a comfortable bath in, oh, two years...Mind if I join you?" He asked. She rolled her eyes playfully and beckoned for him to join.

Pretty Boy paced back and forth, muttering under his breath. The sun had set behind the horizon, leaving the moon to shine freely in the sky, but he wasn't concerned about what time of day it was.

"We're gonna have to find a way out of here," he muttered to his companion, who simply "gyuck!"ed in reply. However, as this jail was built out of steel and chocobo manure, it was looking mighty difficult. That being said, Pretty Boy simply sat down on his bunk and pouted. Women can be so much more trouble than they're worth, sometimes.

Rikku giggled as Gippal dotted suds on her nose and told her how adorable she looked. She splashed in retort, making sure she didn't disrupt the bubbles hiding her from neck down. Though he'd seen her entire body, she wanted to hide her newest "addition" until she was clean. Her hair was currently being cleansed as she hummed, leaning back to rinse when the time was ready. Making sure he wasn't looking, Rikku then proceeded to wash her body and sit back down before he turned to look. She rinsed, grinning at his obvious sadness at not being able to see her. She kissed his cheek to make him smile again before they took the time to catch up.

After they were finished washing, Rikku hopped out of the bath and ran to the bedroom with her towel wrapped around her, still not wanting him to see until the time was right. She sat on his bed, patiently waiting until he was finished as well. He came in and saw her sitting there in the towel and gave her a curious glance.

"I wanted to show you what happened while you were gone," she replied.

**LEMON. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU FEEL YOU'RE MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE THIS. THANK YOU.**

Slowly, watching his reaction, she let the towel drop to the floor. He grinned and immediately pulled her close.

"Guess you can't complain about being flat-chested anymore," he growled, pressing his lips to hers hungrily before she could answer. Loneliness, love, eagerness, happiness, and warmth instantly embraced her, two years of no contact gone out the window. He missed her and she missed him, and that's all that mattered now. Nothing stood between them any longer, he wasn't leaving this time, and well...He'd rescued her. His single eye bore into both of hers, their breathing becoming ragged. Without another word, he pushed her back onto the bed, his calloused fingertips brushing her nipple, earning a pleased gasp from her. He grinned, playing with it for a while before suckling gently, her ragged moaning pleading him to continue. He stopped and did the same to the other for a while, nibbling here and there. He gently rubbed his fingers against her entrance, her readiness very prominent. Looking into her eyes, he licked his fingers clean of her wetness, earning a moan of pleasure from her, before slowly and gently beginning to slide himself inside. He grunted, as she had become as tight as a virgin due to inactivity, very much pleased with this. She really _was_ Gippal's Girl now...There was no denying that. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her head tilted back and her eyes clenched shut. They had a constant rhythm created between the two of them, her walls clenching and his member stretching. The friction was enough to drive anyone to the point of climax, and it did just that. They cried out each other's names as he emptied his seed into her fertile womb, their bond completely renewed. He collapsed on top of her, completely spent, and she wrapped her arms around him in a lover's embrace, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. He smiled up at her sleepily, resting his forehead against hers as they fell asleep in each other's arms. Only this time, there weren't footsteps, and so they were safe.

**END OF LEMON. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE.**

For a while, he simply watched her sleep, admiring how angelic she looked with her hair spread on the pillows, creating a sort of golden halo around her. Her eyelashes fluttered as she slept, her cheek rested upon his chest. He kissed her forehead, allowing his lips to linger for a bit. Two years since he'd last looked upon her angelic beauty. Two years since he'd kissed her warm and soft lips. Two years since he'd held her. Being without her had been rough, but he hadn't realized just how rough until this moment.

"My angel...I'm never leaving you like that again. I promise you now, once I have the guts...I'm gonna buy you a ring..." he sighed, gulping down a nervous lump in his throat. Marriage, commitment...children. All seemed pleasant thoughts, especially with Rikku, but...was he really ready? Was he prepared to work in order to make sure his family was safe? He frowned slightly.

"'ippal...We need more firewood...Fire's dyin' out..." He chuckled, wrapping both of his arms around her waist and pulling the covers securely over them. Now that he thought about it, He WAS prepared to work to make sure that his family was safe. The idea was, actually, pretty appealing, if he must say so himself. Having Rikku to come home to, having Rikku to welcome him home with a kiss, having a couple of sons to rumple around with, a couple of daughters to save from the "meanie boys with cooties." Having Rikku by his side always, growing old with him...Okay, so the idea of getting old wasn't great, looking at Cid. He wrinkled his nose, suddenly reaching a hand up to make sure his hair was still there, sighing with relief when it was there.

"Ah well...I can make a few willing sacrifices...if it means waking up next to you in the morning," he muttered lovingly, kissing Rikku's eyelids. She mumbled something about dinner being on the table, but he was too busy dreaming of being "Super Daddy" to his future daughters to hear. The moon lent its light to the slumbering couple, Night offering her greatest blessings to them, to the life being created as they slept on, ignorant to the fact. It was the most beautiful night Spira had seen in two years.

Short, I know, but I want to keep y'all interested P Next chapter will be out shortly (sometime today) so chill! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 7: A New Life

My Cowboy, My Heart, My Lover

By: The Al-Bhed Princess

Chapter 7: A New Life

She woke up to a warm embrace, causing her to feel a bit disoriented for a second, but she quickly regained her senses as she remembered what had occurred the day before. Snuggling deeper into Gippal's embrace, she sighed happily as she realized just how safe she felt, just laying here with him like this. The birds were chirping merrily outside, forecasting the beginning of a great day full of happiness and welcome-home hugs and parties. Gippal stretched, signifying that he'd finally awoken. Rikku smiled up at him, earning a smile and a kiss in return. She melted, though she'd kissed him before. As long as she could wake up like this every morning from here on out, life would be great, but she was unsure if that's what Gippal wanted. Her smile must have faltered with that thought because Gippal was looking down at her with slight worry.

"Ah, don't worry! Just thinkin' is all!" she said with a cheery smile. He couldn't help but smile back, despite the fact that he still felt a bit of concern. He'd ask her about it later.

The entire day was spent in the company of the entire town, everyone glad that the Princess' return was safe and sound. She received gifts, of course, as did Gippal. It was kind of like a welcome home party for both of them, and a good party it was. Gippal was sure to show the town who Gippal's Girl was this time, as he constantly held Rikku close to him and snuck in kisses here and there. Yuna gave Rikku knowing glances every now and then, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she held a hand to her stomach. Rikku gave her a curious glance and Yuna mouthed "We'll talk later" in response. She nodded and finished off her ginger ale. Not much later, Yuna pulled her into the back room of the bar.

"I'm with child!" Yuna exclaimed, a joyous shine in her eyes. Rikku let the thought register before jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yunie! You're gonna be a mommy! Yevon, this is great! We HAVE to go shopping! We'll buy dresses, 'n a crib, 'n some toys..." Yuna shook her head in amusement as Rikku rattled off all the things they had to buy. Finally when she stopped, Yuna stuck her hand out and Rikku squealed. A simple engagement ring adorned her left ring finger, the diamond sparkling in the light.

"He proposed the night before we found out! Isn't it great? We're engaged, going to have our first child already...Rikku, I love him so much...So much that I'd do anything...I'd even go from one end of the world to the other just to bring him back if he ever died..." Rikku smiled, hearing the genuine love in her cousin's voice. She hugged her and they chatted as they left the room to go back out into the main area, wedding plans the main topic.

_Sittin' here wasted and wounded at this old piano._

_Tryin' hard to capture the moment, this mornin' I don't know. _

_'Cause a bottle of vodka's still lodged in my head,_

_And some blond gave me nightmares, think that she's still in my bed,_

_As I dream about movies they won't make of me when I'm dead._

The rest of the night passed in a flash and before she knew it, Gippal was undressing her and kissing her neck gently once again. She snapped out of her thoughts and gently rested a hand on his shoulder. He gave her neck one last kiss before pulling away, though reluctantly. He looked deep into her eyes, waiting for her to speak.

"Gippal? I know you just came back 'n all, and I know we're still a new couple, but..." He felt a pang of worry in the pit of his stomach, unsure of what she was going to say next. "...but...where do you see _us_ going? Are we just a fling, or what? It's just, I was thinkin' last night, and I thought hard, and..." Gippal placed a finger against her lips to silence her and she looked at him in curiosity.

_With an iron clad fist, I wake up and French kiss the morning,_

_while some marchin' band keeps its own beat in my head while we're talkin'_

_about all of the things that I long to believe about love, the truth of what you mean to me,_

_and the truth is...baby, you're all that I need._

"Rikku...I was thinking last night too, about us. I thought about a couple of things, I thought about where I see us in the next few years." Rikku nodded, showing she was interested. He smiled and reached over to the table next to his bed, opening the drawer to pull something out but Rikku wasn't sure what. She suddenly thought back to the party, when Yuna had given her the knowing glance. Yuna hadn't pulled her out of there just to talk about her engagement and the baby...Gippal had, at one point, went off to talk to her...She slowly put two and two together as he turned to face her, his hand in a fist. He grabbed one of her hands in his own gently, his expression one of tender seriousness, and love.

_I want to lay you down in a bed of roses,_

_for tonight, I sleep on a bed of nails._

_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is,_

_and lay you down...on a bed of roses._

"Rikku...you've always been a part of my life, since we were still kids with cooties." Rikku giggled at this and he smiled a bit. _"_You've been through a lot with me...you've taken care of me when I'm sick, you were my best friend when everyone else was afraid because of my eye...when my parents died..." He felt tears coming but he shoved them away the minute he saw a sympathetic look cross her features. He wanted this moment to be perfect.

_Well I'm so far away, each step that I take's on my way home._

_A king's ransom in dimes I'd give each night to see through this pay phone._

_Still I run out of time or it's hard to get through,_

_'till the bird on the wire flies me back to you, _

_I'll just close my eyes, and whisper,_

"_Baby, blind love is true."_

"Rikku...will you give me the honor of being my wife?"

_I want to lay you down in a bed of roses,_

_for tonight, I sleep on a bed of nails._

_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is,_

_and lay you down on a bed of roses._

Tears slowly began to trickle down her cheeks. She smiled lovingly at him.

_Well this hotel bar's hangover, whiskey's gone dry,_

_barkeeper's wig's crooked, and she's giving me the eye._

_I might have said yes, but I laughed so hard I think I died._

_Oooh, yeah._

"If I said no, I wouldn't be Gippal's Girl, would I?" She said, causing him to smile. Their lips met in a sweet, loving, and passionate kiss. It was...perfect.

_Now as you close your eyes, know I'll be thinking about you,_

_while my mistress she calls me, to stand in her spotlight again._

_tonight, I won't be alone, but you know that don't mean I'm not lonely._

_I've got nothing to prove, for it's you that I'd die to defend._

They pulled away from the kiss and Gippal smiled at her, gently grabbing her left hand. He opened his fist to reveal a familiar ring.

"It was mother's engagement ring...She'd have wanted you to have it." Rikku looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She smiled and held out her hand for him to put the ring on it.

"I would be honored to wear your mother's ring," she whispered, wiping his tears away as well. He hadn't even noticed he was crying.

_I want to lay you down in a bed of roses,_

_for tonight, I sleep on a bed of nails_

_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is,_

_and lay you down on a bed of roses._

They made sweet and gentle love that night, absorbed in each other. It was just the two of them, making love in the moonlight, and nothing else mattered. They fell asleep in each other's arms once again, Gippal's parents and Rikku's mother watching down on them with smiles. It was a dream come true.

"Princess...wake up..." Rikku slowly opened her eyes, the sun shining in her eyes. She winced and rolled over, holding a pillow over her head.

"Nonono...must sleep..." she mumbled, earning a chuckle from Gippal. He got up and started to dress, finally deciding the only way to get her out was to...well, _drag_ her out. He did just that, helping her to get dressed as well.

"Rikku...we've gotta tell everyone that we're engaged...'n we've gotta move in to our house, but we can't do that if you're still asleep," he said with amusement in his voice. She instantly perked up upon hearing that, running out the door. Gippal followed, apologizing to Cid when he ran into him.

"Alright, Rikki...are you ready?" Rikku nodded, wishing Gippal wouldn't have blindfolded her. Gippal guided her up the porch steps and opened the front door. "Now, keep your eyes closed, I'm going to remove the blindfold..." he did so and she kept her eyes closed, as promised. "No peeking, now," Gippal teased as he did some last minute moving around. "Okay...open your eyes now." She did as told and gasped. They were moving into Gippal's old house, only everything was different. A new bed had been placed into the master bedroom, Gippal's old room emptied of everything, a new stove and counters in the kitchen. Gippal hugged her from behind and rubbed his cheek against hers. "I hope you like it...I even emptied out my old room, for when we have our children," he said with a wide smile. Rikku giggled and stepped away so she could explore. Even the bathroom had been re-done! It was magnificent and well, Rikku felt strangely enough...serene. Almost as if his parents were here now, watching their son and his girl move into their old house. She felt tears come to her eyes as she whispered a sincere "thank you," running back out to find Gippal and try to help him move stuff into the house.

They'd been living in the house for a month now, visitors coming over frequently to make sure they had all they needed. The entire town of Spira now knew of the engagement, even Pretty Boy and Bumbling Idiot, who were still in Cid's custody. It was only a matter of time before they were moved to the big prison compound, where they'd have to do manual labor during their entire sentence of four years. Their wedding was still in the works, a date still not officially set. Yuna had passed by the idea of having a joint wedding and though Rikku and Gippal liked the idea, they were still unsure. Suddenly, Rikku felt tired.

"Gippy? I'm gonna take a nap...I'm pretty tired today," Rikku said, getting up from the kitchen table. Gippal immediately put down his fork and rushed to her side.

"Are you okay, Rikki? You look a bit pale...Did you eat something bad?" he asked. She shook her head, suddenly feeling the urge to vomit.

"I'm...fine, just help me to the bed please..." Gippal carried her bridal-style to the bed and gently tucked her in, then told her he'd be right back before heading off to take care of his dishes from dinner. Rikku nodded, holding her stomach. What was going on? Next thing she knew, the town doctor was at her side, asking her questions and finally, asking Gippal to leave the room for a minute. He did as asked, though begrudgingly, and paced outside the bedroom door.

"When was your last period of bleeding, Miss Rikku?" the kind doctor asked. Rikku thought back and then it hit her.

"I was supposed to start yesterday...Yevon, does this mean what I think it does?" She asked. The doctor chuckled.

"Well, let's not jump to conclusions...I have to be sure I diagnose you properly. Have you eaten anything recently that you may be allergic to?" Rikku shook her head, and continued to answer the doctor's final questions. He finally finished writing his notes down and nodded with finality.

"Gippal, you may come in now." Gippal opened the door and came in the room, standing by Rikku's side and clenching her hand.

"Doctor, is she okay?" Gippal asked, worry clear on his face. The doctor looked up from his notes with a kind and gentle smile.

"Well Gippal, she's perfectly fine. However, you may want to sit down." Gippal sat down cautiously. "You're going to be a mother and a father." Gippal fainted.

"Rikki, what are you doing up?" Gippal muttered sleepily, rubbing his eyes. It had been 3 months since they found out the good news, putting Rikku at four months along. Yuna was six months along, her stomach well on its way to looking like a watermelon. Rikku couldn't help but laugh at Yuna when she'd walk because she waddled. Though she knew it was her turn next, she enjoyed herself while she could. She gently placed a hand on her stomach, which was a slight bulge, but there nonetheless. Gippal came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing both hands on her stomach, kissing her neck gently.

"Our child..." he whispered into her ear, smiling gently. She smiled as well, a happy sigh escaping her lips. A child created with love, and who would be raised with love as well. Suddenly, Rikku remembered what had woken her up.

"Gippal? D'you think we should have the joint wedding with Yunie and Tidus? I mean, she only has three months left until the baby's born and the quicker we get the wedding done, the better." Gippal sat there, holding her as he thought.

"You know what? A joint wedding doesn't sound so bad," he said with a grin.

Four weeks later, it was the big day. Yuna waddle-paced anxiously, a hand on her stomach. Her wedding dress was baby blue, as it was against custom for the bride to wear white when not a virgin...and it was pretty obvious that she wasn't. Rikku's dress was a light yellow, both hers and Yuna's dresses fit to allow room for the growing babies.

"Rikku, what if he has second thoughts? What if he decides I'm not the perfect girl for him anymore?" Rikku laughed.

"Yunie, if you're not perfect for him anymore after carrying that watermelon and waddling everywhere, then he's a jerk and needs to be tared and feathered." Yuna glared playfully at the waddling remark but laughed with Rikku anyway. She was right.

"Girls, you ready? It's time to go," Cid said gruffly, waiting outside the door. Rikku could tell he was holding back tears as he gazed upon his only daughter, wearing her wedding dress with her hair up in soft ringlets and her stomach showing a bit more prominently now. Her and Yuna smiled at each other before taking Cid's offered arms and heading out to meet their soon-to-be husbands at the altar. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, birds were chirping, everything was _perfect_. All that was missing was Gippal's parents...and Rikku's mother. Rikku's eyes teared slightly in memory of those who had passed on, but she quickly smiled instead. It was her big day after all, and they _were_ there...And Rikku knew they blessed the wedding with good wishes. They reached the altar and said their vows, then the brides were kissed by their respective grooms. All was well in the world.

"Push, Rikku!" Everything hurt, even regions she didn't know existed. Gippal was next to her, holding her hand and telling her to squeeze when it started to hurt.

"Of course it hurts! What, you think pushing this thing outta here is _easy_?!" Gippal frowned a bit but was reassured by Tidus, who was holding his and Yuna's two-month-old son Ruba, that it was all completely natural, and that Rikku didn't actually mean what she was saying. Gippal hoped he was right.

Fifteen years later, Spira was a bustling town with tons of shops now open and many new families now citizens. Several children crawled around the porches, playing hide-and-go-seek and tag, but there was one girl who didn't fit in with the others because...well, she simply didn't want to. She was fifteen years old, the oldest of six, and the girlfriend of Vidina, the town's most popular boy. Her golden blonde hair fell to her waist in soft ringlets, her jade green eyes round with innocence. Vidina sat down next to her, his red hair striking contrast with his tanned skin.

"My sweet mujan...Would you join me in a trip to our special place?" The girl giggled.

"Of course, my mujan. However, if daddy finds out and threatens to have grandpa lock you up because he catches your hand up my skirt again, it's all over for you!" She giggled. Vidina frowned slightly.

"Aww, come on, Yhkam! That wasn't funny!" He exclaimed, tackling her and tickling her. A couple watched from the porch of their house, small smiles of amusement on their faces.

"Well Rikki, looks like you 'n me all over again, doesn't it?" He turned to his wife, who laughed and nodded in response. A three year old boy yanked gently on her apron strings.

"Mama...Auntie Yunie wants to talk to you," he said, his blonde hair tousled by the wind. Rikku picked him up, balancing him on her hip.

"Alright then, Meva...mind watching your sister for me? She's in the crib." The boy nodded, running into the house quickly. Rikku kissed Gippal on the lips gently before walking away.

"Oh, and Gippy?" Gippal turned around, as he'd been walking into the house. Rikku smiled at him. "Time to make another crib, my love." She turned and walked towards Tidus and Yuna's house, laughing when she heard Gippal fall to the floor in a dead faint. It was going to be another amusing nine months.

Alright, that's the end! No more cowboys, no more Bumbling Idiot...Sad, I know.

Please, can you do me a favor, readers? Could you let me know what you _honestly _feel about this fic? It's my first finished one and I feel as though a lot more could have been done and I feel like everything's still a bit underdeveloped...Lemme know what you think please! --That's my email. Thanks a lot!

A sequel _MIGHT_ be in the future, following Yhkam and Vidina as they romp about town and get into lots of trouble together! I'm still toying with the idea though, so don't be too excited just yet P Depends on how I'm feeling.

Thanks SO MUCH for reading "My Cowboy, My Heart, My Lover," everyone. I hope it was original enough for you (the idea came to me at about 2 am one night while I was listening to "Wanted: Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi), and I'll see y'all later!

Beacoup amoreaux,

The Al-Bhed Princess


End file.
